<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk About Getting Your Guts Rearranged... by goatboy_dotjpeg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811946">Talk About Getting Your Guts Rearranged...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatboy_dotjpeg/pseuds/goatboy_dotjpeg'>goatboy_dotjpeg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I didnt feel like writing for ren so he isnt in this, M/M, strade gets treated like the little bitch he is, this aint about him.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:57:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatboy_dotjpeg/pseuds/goatboy_dotjpeg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Strade finds himself the victim this time when his newest pet finds a way to overpower him. Things get more than a little weird and some unorthodox sex goes down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Strade (BTD/TNR)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talk About Getting Your Guts Rearranged...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strade struggled against the ropes holding his hands above his head, and looking down he noticed his feet were bound as well. His breathing was quick and shallow. His eyes darted around the room, searching for something that would make sense as to what's happening. <br/>	Kody descended the basement steps, his eyes widening as he noticed his former captor was now fully awake. He couldn’t help feeling a twinge of fear, which was more than reasonable considering the things this man had done to him and presumably several others. <br/>	He picked up one of his many knives, this one being a black hunting knife, and approached him cautiously. He held the knife out away from himself and kept it pointed at Strade.<br/>The basement was completely silent except for the normal quiet hummings of a house. Kody didn’t know what to say. His thoughts raced with angry words and vengeful acts, but he knew he needed to keep his composure.<br/>Strade, on the other hand, refused to speak out of both spite and fear. He couldn’t believe he’d allowed himself to be vulnerable enough to get caught like this. He tried thinking back to what must’ve happened, but it was all just a blur. The last thing he remembered was sitting down for dinner.<br/>Snapping back to the present, he continued to subconsciously tug against his restraints. He couldn’t stand being helpless like this. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was afraid. Not of dying, or being tortured, but afraid of being kept captive like an animal.<br/>	He wouldn’t bother pleading to be let go, he knew this man was clearly out for revenge, if he wasn’t, he would’ve simply ran away and called the police while he was knocked out.<br/>	Kody crouched down, lowering himself to Strade’s level. He got onto his hands and knees and crawled over to the other male.<br/>	He held the knife to his throat, and, to Strade’s surprise, he leaned forward and began to kiss him. He roughly forced his tongue into his mouth, feeling around and then breaking away for air.<br/>Strade’s brows knitted together, he didn’t know how he was supposed to respond to this. What did he want from him?<br/>	Kody wiped the spit trailing from his mouth with the back of his hand. He found himself beginning to laugh, “I should just kill you, y’know?” he shook his head, his ebony curls bouncing around his face, “After everything you’ve done, I should slit your fucking throat,” he pushed back his bangs and laughed again, “But I can’t. I just can’t do it.”<br/>	Strade felt cold beads of sweat on his brow. This felt bad, and he found himself feeling genuinely afraid of what was going to happen to him if he wasn’t to be killed. <br/>	“You kidnapped me, you tortured me, and you raped me, but I- I…” he anxiously ran his fingers through his hair, “...I think I fell in love with you,” he could barely bring himself to admit it. He felt so ashamed that he’d developed any sort of feelings for the person who’d caused him irreversible psychological damage.<br/>	When they met at the bar, Strade was just supposed to be another meaningless hookup. One of the many he had every week in exchange for drugs or booze, or just to feel good about himself. Nothing ever lasted. No one ever wanted anything more than a one night stand. They always left after they’d gotten what they wanted, and then he was alone again and ready to do it all over.<br/>	But Strade wanted him. He thought he was good enough to kidnap, and good enough to torture, and good enough to rape. Strade made him feel genuinely desirable. He made him feel better about himself than he’d felt in a long, long time. And so he obviously found himself falling in love.<br/>	When Strade had decided to keep him as his pet, he felt so genuinely happy. Not because his life was being spared, but because someone actually wanted him. Strade could’ve easily killed him and went on to someone else, but he didn’t. So that had to mean that Kody meant something to him.<br/>	Sure, Strade was unbelievably cruel, but every so often he would display some tiny bit of affection, if you could call it that. Like the time he complimented his cooking, or the way he held him while they slept, or how he’d buy him anything he’d ask for if he was good. He didn’t have to do any of that, yet he did.<br/>	And for a while, things were fine. Kody was content to be his little plaything. The pain didn’t bother him too much, he had plenty of experience with self harm. Cutting, burning, stabbing, starving, he’d done it all when he was younger, and he didn’t take it easy on himself either. And he was lucky that Strade saved his most brutal methods for his short-term guests, which he also didn’t have to do. <br/>He would let Kody participate during the streams when he wanted, and it was almost as if they were equals then. Kody genuinely liked hurting people, way more than he liked being hurt, and sometimes Strade would just let him have his way with someone. <br/>But, as good as things were, he wanted more. He found himself becoming desperate for Strade’s attention. Eventually being wanted wasn’t good enough, he wanted to be loved, and he knew deep down that that was something Strade just wouldn’t do. Or at least, not on his own anyways.<br/>He tried so hard to get Strade’s affection. Not only did he do what was asked of him without question, he also did tons of things that Strade never even bothered to ask for. He cooked, he cleaned, and he made sure everything was taken care of. <br/>When that didn’t work, he tried being even more forward. He was always ready and willing to let Strade have his way with him, offering himself whenever he seemed angry, or stressed, or just horny. <br/>	He even tried some risky behaviors, like attempting to cuddle after sex, or fishing for praise and compliments. But Strade only ever ignored him, pushed him away, or got angry.<br/>Eventually he couldn’t handle it anymore. He just wanted to be loved back and he was terrified of Strade finding someone better. Last night he finally got the courage to go ahead and drug his dinner, deciding that he needed to take things into his own hands.<br/>	Remembering all this caused tears to prick at his eyes. He quickly wiped them away, regaining his resolve as soon as it had slipped, “I love you too much to kill you,” he said “but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to hurt you.”<br/>	He swiftly tore through his olive green shirt with the hunting knife, exposing his tanned abdomen. His chest began to rise and fall more rapidly, he hadn’t been this genuinely afraid in a long time. <br/>	Kody crawled on top of him, and without hesitating he dug the knife into his stomach. </p><p>	Strade gasped and cried out in pain. He began to seriously panic, writhing on the ground and pulling desperately against the ropes.<br/>Kody was careful, though, the last thing he wanted was to damage a vital organ. He promptly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, he had to make this quick to make sure Strade didn’t bleed out.<br/>Strade watched him slip down his pants and boxers, freeing his erection, “god, please no--” he begged, getting cut off as Kody forced his fingers into the wound. He choked back the vomit rising in his throat, and he felt tears begin to stream down his face as Kody widened the cut.<br/>When he was satisfied with the hole’s size, he pressed the tip of his cock against the wound, pushing hard to get it inside the tight cut. He gasped as the flesh finally gave way and his dick sunk into the soft, wet tissue. <br/>Strade, on the other hand, was struggling not to hyperventilate. The pain was like nothing he’d ever felt before, and the feeling of the foreign pushing its way inside him made him even more nauseous.<br/>	Kody straddled his waist, getting as close to Strade as he possibly could and forcing his cock all the way inside. “Oh, fuck,” he moaned, biting his lip as he felt his dick touching his hot, slimy organs. He could feel Strade’s body tensing up and moving involuntarily around him, “christ,” he whispered.<br/>	Strade gagged from the pressure Kody’s dick was putting on his stomach. He was done screaming for now. All he could do was take deep breaths and wait for it to be over.<br/>	Kody started to move his hips, causing Strade to gasp and curse something in German. He thrust in and out of the gaping wound, feeling more blood start to ooze out around his cock. Strade’s insides were so hot, it felt so good.<br/>	He started moving faster, his breathing getting heavier and more labored. He could feel his cock rubbing against what he assumed were Strade’s intestines. Everything was just so warm and squishy, it was better than any sex he’d ever had before.<br/>	He could feel the tension building below his navel, and he couldn’t help feeling the need to vocalize, “I-I love you,” he whined, grabbing on tightly to Strade’s waist, “I love you so much…”<br/>	He was so close now, he couldn’t see himself hanging on for more than a minute longer, “I’m gonna cum,” he whimpered, “I’m gonna cum right in your guts, okay?” precum was dripping from the tip of his cock and mixing with Strade’s blood, “I’m gonna fill you up real good now, that’s what you want, right?” He looked into Strade’s vacant, crying eyes, “Yeah, you want my cum, don’t you? You want it deep inside you. You’re such a slut…”<br/>	Strade could feel unconsciousness pulling at him from the back of his mind. Everything felt far away, yet he was still aware of how painfully real it all was. He could still feel Kody’s dick rearranging his insides, and he could feel the blood out and onto his lap. He could hear every disgusting thing Kody said to him, even though it sounded like it was coming from another room. <br/>	He felt like he was finally about to pass out when the feeling of something hot flowing into his body dragged him back to the present. Kody’s breath hitched in his throat and he covered his mouth as he attempted to stifle a moan. His body shuddered as the warm euphoria of the orgasm washed over him.<br/>	He sat there on Strade’s lap, panting, for what felt like an eternity. He laid his head on Strade’s chest as he caught his breath. They were both exhausted and drenched with sweat and blood. <br/>	When he was ready, Kody pulled out of Strade’s torso, though he first had to untangle himself from the meaty intestinal ropes. He looked down at his cock, which was completely covered in blood, cum, and bits of tissue.<br/>	His face twisted in disgust, and he shakily got to his feet. “Clean it up now, okay?” he said, holding his dick close to Strade’s mouth. Strade was surprisingly compliant, hoping that maybe after this he would either die or pass out.<br/>	He took his dick into his mouth, vomiting immediately at the taste. He looked up at Kody, hoping that his attempt was somehow good enough, but he found no compassion in his dark brown eyes. He opened his mouth again, this time managing to keep his bile down as the cock was shoved into his mouth.<br/>	He weakly tried to imitate the many blowjobs he’d received before, but considering he’d only done this couple times a very long time ago, he wasn’t too successful. He sucked sloppily on Kody’s penis, a mixture of drool, blood, and cum dripping down his chin as he couldn’t bring himself to swallow.<br/>	“You gotta drink it all, okay?” Kody said, and Strade shamefully complied. He swallowed the mixture, gagging and almost throwing it back up immediately, but somehow managing to keep it down. <br/>	Kody honestly didn’t have the energy or desire to cum a second time, so he allowed Strade to stop after only a couple of minutes. He looked down at the man in front of him, his hair was soaked with cold sweat, his skin shiny with it as well. He still had the rancid mixture on his lips and around his mouth since he couldn’t exactly use his hands to wipe it off. His stomach was still oozing cum and blood, and his chest heaved as he struggled for each breath. His body was cold and shaky, and all he wanted was for the misery to end.<br/>	Kody’s eyes softened as he looked down at him, the man who had once held the lives of so many others in his hands was now a shaking, crying mess. He got back down on his knees and began to kiss him again, softly this time. The taste didn’t bother him, it was something he’d gotten used to a long time ago.<br/>	Strade kissed back weakly, his head was spinning and he decided the best thing to do was just to give Kody what he wanted. He didn’t ever want to go through anything like what he had just experienced ever again, and he figured the best way to go about that was to keep on Kody’s good side. <br/>	Kody climbed back up into his lap, running his hands through Strade’s wet, tangled hair. He picked up the remnants of Strade’s shirt and pressed the stiff fabric into the wound. It quickly turned a dark red as it soaked up the blood. He stretched upwards and untied his hands, picking up the knife again just in case.<br/>	Immediate relief washed over Strade as he let his arms drop. He closed his eyes and sighed, only to feel the tip of the knife digging into his chest once again. He wasn’t ready to go through that shit all over again, and he found himself panicking at the thought of it.<br/>	“If you wanna stay untied you’re gonna have to listen, okay?” said Kody. Strade sighed and nodded.<br/>“What do you want from me?” he asked, his voice husky and raw. Kody was silent at first, simply nestling his head under Strade’s chin and wrapping his arms around his neck.<br/>“Just hold me please,” He asked quietly. Strade complied. Awkwardly wrapping his arms around the younger male. Somewhere in the back of his mind something told him to try and fight, but he ignored it. Everything felt different after what he’d just experienced. He felt like there was a little part of him that was gone now. His dignity? His pride perhaps? He didn’t know, and to be honest he didn’t really care right now. He wasn’t being hurt right now, and that was all that seemed to matter at the moment.<br/>He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, ready to let either sleep or death take him. The humming of the house eventually started to fade away into the darkness. He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes as he heard Kody speak to him.<br/>“Strade?”<br/>“What?”<br/>“I love you.”<br/>“I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>